


Confession

by Kuroo_kei



Series: Short Drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroo_kei/pseuds/Kuroo_kei
Summary: Where Tsukishima Kei finds out his worries on confessing are unnecessary because Kuroo confessed first.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Short Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937182
Comments: 21
Kudos: 37





	Confession

The harsh winter wind was biting, almost as if a snake made of ice was slowly slithering up from his ankles to his fingertips.

——------------------------------

In a world where simple utterance can be easily given,

Kei finds himself having a hard time confessing to one Kuroo Tetsurou. 

The timing was never right, or so he tells himself after several failed attempts.

Not after his first training camp with Kuroo. 

Not the next where Kuroo decided to visit with the obvious excuse of mentoring his precious disciple.

Not the next after that when Kuroo asked him to hang out while they were in Tokyo.

Not during the late night text messages that sometimes turn into calls deep into the night. 

Not when Kuroo visited him in sendai during university holidays.

Not when they indulge in regular coffee meet ups every Saturday morning.

Not when meeting every now and then to watch Bokuto play with the Black jackals. 

But now, during a cold winter just after a celebration for a well won game, after Bokuto bid them goodbye, after Akaashi left them under the low lights of one lone street lamp, did Kei thought that this might’ve been the chance he was hoping for.

They were sitting awfully close on the low railing, waiting for the midnight bus.

Huddled for warmth, most definitely; but Kei let himself hope, even just for a little bit, that they were close because they wanted to. 

Glancing at his companion, Kei noticed how his eyes shone with a plethora of thoughts; glazed and seemingly unseeing.

Now, after the realization that this was ‘it’, Kei struggled to let his tongue free and confess. 

As quick as the thought presented itself, came in a slew of worry and anxiety. Pile after pile of negative thought and less than favorable scenarios added up to his indecision. 

He lowers his gaze towards the thinly laid snow beneath his shoes.

‘Perhaps... some other time?’

‘When we’re both not tired and slightly buzzed?’

‘Maybe next week? Or the next 3-day holiday...’

‘Or now. I think.. but.. how? Do I just blurt out straight to the point?’ 

‘Do I play safe and ask questions to be sure?’

A sudden movement halted Kei’s thoughts, and he jerks his head up to face him.

He was startled to see Kuroo already looking at him, his hazel eyes set with determination. 

It was then deemed unnecessary, the way he fretted and mulled over his supposed confession, as Kuroo took it upon himself and confessed first.

“I think... I’m in love with Keiji.”

——------------------------------

Suddenly, the harsh winter wind wasn’t as cold as before.


End file.
